The Ingestive Behavior (IB) Core has both animal and human feeding behavior components. The animal component is located at the Edward W. Bourne Behavioral Research Laboratory (Department of Psychiatry, Weill Medical College of Cornell University). The human component is located at St. Luke?s-Roosevelt Hospital Center (Department of Medicine, Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons). The Ingestive Behavior (IB) Core Facility has two purposes. The first purpose is to provide Users with the widest possible behavioral, physiological, and basic molecular resources to support investigations of food intake and feeding behavior The second purpose is to interact with other Core Facilities of the Center to foster and expedite collaborative research requiring interdisciplinary skills in pursuit of common goals in obesity research.